She Is Beauty
by magnetosdaughter
Summary: christmas fluff Bill and Fleur


Title: She Is Beauty

Fandom: Harry Potter

Characters: Fleur (Bill)

Prompt: 092:Christmas

Word Count: 883

Rating: PG

Author's Notes: set during Chapter 16 of HBP (A Very Frosty Christmas)

It was late...or early depending on how you look at it...Fleur imagined everyone was asleep by now. She had just finished her nightly routine of brushing her hair 100 strokes, then braiding it into two symmetrical plaits of silver. Bill had said she looked like a naughty school girl in the braids but wished she'd just fix her hair with magic like a normal witch. But Fleur had been doing it this way since before she knew how to wave a wand and it was her way of winding down. And after a night of not fitting in with her in-laws-to-be and their friends (all of whom seemed more a part of the family than her!) punctuated by that dreadful Celestina's singing Fleur needed it.

Fleur was still trying to find her footing in the Weasley household. She knew she stood out, but Fleur's beauty and aplomb had always set her apart. She wished to be accepted by Bill's family but she couldn't be anyone other than Fleur Delacour and sometimes she feared Fleur Delacour was not someone the Weasleys' wanted anything to do with. She knew for certain that Mrs. Weasley was completely against the marriage. Fleur knew the Weasleys imagined her to be oblivious to their disdain but Fleur was simply adept at hiding her feelings...she would never let on how small her finance's family made her feel.

Lost in her thoughts Fleur tiptoed down the hallway toward Ginny's bedroom. She had almost reached the room when she heard voices in the stairwell. Fleur stood very still in the dark hallway; the floor was cold beneath her feet and she could smell the last remnants of the fire that had roared in the living room below. She listened intently to the two voices she recognized as her Bill and his mother.

"...I don't want to run your life! I simply want you to think this through..." Mrs. Weasley's voice had a strident quality to it, she sounded somewhat out of sorts.

"Mother, if you hadn't had so much egg nog we wouldn't be having this conversation. Let's just let it go." Fleur thought Bill sounded tired, she longed to run to him but she wished to hear this conversation and instead moved to the side, making herself flat against the wall.

"Bill! I have not had too much to drink! This is important - this is the girl you're going to spend the rest of your life with! The mother of your children!" In the dark hallway Fleur smiled to herself; Mrs. Weasley was against their union and yet was already envisioning grandchildren. Bill didn't answer and his mother spoke again, quieter but just as troubled. Fleur stood as still as possible, straining to hear. Goosebumps formed on her arms as she stood stock still in the cold dark. "I know she's pretty Bill - "

"She's beautiful, Mother." Mrs. Weasley didn't notice the subtle change in Bill's voice but above them Fleur held her breath; she recognized Bill's tone. He'd spoken this way when he'd proposed.

"Yes, yes, she's very pretty, but - " Fleur heard movement below and Mrs. Weasley was cut off.

"No." Bill's voice was steady and strong. "She's beautiful " he repeated, "She's a lighthouse when you're lost at sea, a beacon to warm you and comfort you and bring you home. She's a star and if she wanted I would be content to remain in her orbit. But she's let me touch her, let me know her. I've seen what's beyond the pretty face. I know who she is and I love her, Mother." He fell silent. Fleur could hear her heart beating, then a breath. Bill spoke again, quieter but with just as much conviction. "She's not just beautiful. She's beauty."

Now Fleur could hear movement again, Bill was climbing the stairs, leaving his mother to her own thoughts. Fleur became a flurry of movement, by the time Bill reached the top stair she was flouncing down the hallway her silver braids whipping behind her. She stopped when he caught her eye and then ran to him.

"Bill! Eet is so late! Why are you steel awake?" He pulled her into an embrace, his strong arms enveloping her delicate frame. "What is eet?"

"Nothing." He spoke quietly and then hugged her tighter. "Nothing at all, my little flower." Fleur giggled and allowed the lie. "We'd better get to bed, but I'm glad I could see you first." He kissed the top of her head then leaned in and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Fleur's heart began to race again. They pulled apart and Bill tugged a braid. He was no longer tense and when he spoke his voice was light and full of quiet laughter. "Goodnight, Fleur." He tugged her braid once more. "I love you."

"I love you." She answered, her eyes sparkling. Then in one graceful movement she broke away and floated off to Ginny's room. Only when she'd reached the door did she turn back and find Bill still watching. She blew him a kiss. "Merry Chreesmas!" He chuckled a little and caught her kiss in the air. He felt warm despite the chill in the air. Then with a quick twist of her braids she disappeared into the bedroom.


End file.
